1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes in general, and more particularly, to toothbrushes sized and shaped for safe and effective usage by small children and toddlers.
2. Background Art
It is an established fact that plaque forms in the mouths of children as well as adults. Dental hygiene mandates brushing teeth on a consistent, preferably, daily basis. Currently marketed toothbrushes for toddlers and small children are formed to child proportions, constituting in essence, miniaturized versions of adult models, simply possessing smaller brush heads and straight albeit shorter, narrower handles than their adult counterparts. Such toothbrushes are problematic for toddlers and young children for two reasons: young children do not possess the manual dexterity to manipulate the toothbrush after insertion into the mouth to adequately brush all teeth, thereby promoting dental hygiene. Secondly, current models pose substantial safety risks insofar as the toothbrush can be facilely inserted beyond the teeth and gums into the throat, especially considering the natural proclivity of young children to insert objects into the mouth in an attempt to ingest them.
Several toothbrushes designed to facilitate handling by small children have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,921 issued to Dinner manifests an infant toothbrush having a handle in the form of an oval ring with an array of bristles extending in alignment with the major axis of the ring. However, secure grasping of the toothbrush is negated due to the smooth texture of the oval ring. The toothbrush can shift with relative ease in the child's clenched fist when pressure is exerted for brushing purposes via the bristles coming in contact with the teeth. Moreover, the design of the toothbrush does not readily indicate which side of the oval to grasp. If the portion of the oval more distant from the major axis is secured, brushing of the lower teeth becomes difficult, at best.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,143 issued to Carroll demonstrates a combination chewing ring and toothbrush consisting of three rows of parallel bristles in a curved pattern at one end of the appliance and a teething ring at the other. Albeit the design enhances oral safety for a toddler or young child, the appliance does not promote brushing because of inherent design flaws, to wit, the appliance must be inverted for the bristles to effect brushing of the lower teeth, a difficult manipulation for especially young children. Furthermore, the curved configuration of the bristles and overall design of the apparatus inhibit brushing of all the teeth in the mouth. The apparatus fosters chewing in lieu of brushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,071 issued to Halm demonstrates a straight handled toothbrush with a grip portion, a resiliently flexible portion and an angular brush head. The shape of the toothbrush provides no safeguards for the safety of a toddler insofar as the toothbrush can be inserted with ease into the throat by the toddler due to the linear configuration of said toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,737 issued to Thomas demonstrates a toothbrush with a closed handle triangular in shape bisected by a common center bar. The bristles are attached to the brush head of the toothbrush in one of two manners: the bristles protrude directly from the peripheral surface of the handle; or the bristles protrude from a stem which extends forwardly from the side or apex of the handle. Although the shape of both forms of this toothbrush, each of which is determined by the positioning of the bristles on the brush head, promotes safety by precluding insertion of the toothbrush into the child's throat, nevertheless, the bisecting common center bar of the handle does not facilitate easy gripping by the child insofar as one or more fingers can be inserted into one of the bisected apertures of the closed handle. If the fingers are not inserted so as to have two fingers in each of the bisected sections of the handle, grasping and brushing by the child is compromised. Furthermore, the toothbrush designed with the bristles protruding directly from the peripheral surface of the handle makes brushing of the child's molars virtually impossible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,732 issued to Ceniceros demonstrates a teething ring with a simulated toothbrush. The configuration of the device promotes chewing and provides safety but inhibits brushing. The device is intended as preparatory in nature for conversion to use of a conventional toothbrush, the child, at the appropriate stage of development, being able to associate usage of a conventional toothbrush, with prior usage of this device.